


sweet cinnamon

by bittersweetbaby



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Newt, College student thomas, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Rated T for swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetbaby/pseuds/bittersweetbaby
Summary: “Uh, mate, would you like to order?” A light voice dragged him from his inner war, and he stumbled forward, but instantly froze when he lowered his gaze onto the cashier in front of him.Shit.Thomas was kind of speechless. The soft spoken boy in front of him was, well, absolutely stunning.Or-A coffee au with pining!thomas that nobody asked for. Short and sweet.





	sweet cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo friends!! It’s been awhile since I’ve written newtmas alzksk but it’s 2am and I’m in my feels. sorry if it’s bad. It took me four hours. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, endless love n hugs!  
> -nicki

Thomas was tired. There were heavy circles under his eyes that could only be explained by the three to four hours of sleep he was getting a night. Like every college student, Thomas was currently running on fumes, specifically the lasting effects of his Redbull he had just a couple hours ago, the caffeine already settling out of his system. 

He was currently walking down the busied streets on his way to his second class of the day, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he tried to fight off the invasive Winter air. His cheeks were rosy from the nipping frost, the only color that seemed to be brought to his face lately. Thomas didn’t hate 8am lectures, no, he absolutely _despised_ them. He should have listened to his mom when she argued that although he woke up early for High School, this would be way different. 

Thomas shuffled along the sidewalk, billowing out warm breaths into the frigid, watching as it hung in the air. His nose was stuffy, and the only thing he could think about was something warm to drink, and hopefully, something that would make him feel less dead. 

Just as he had the thought, he raised his head from the cement, and caught sight of a little cafe ahead, looking like it promised soft, heated air and steaming beverages. A small sigh of relief fell from his chapped lips, and Thomas hurried his steps, already fantasizing getting feeling back in his fingers. 

Just as his numbed fingers pulled open the door, a massive pillow of warmth laid over him. The Homestead was everything he had been wishing for ever since he woke up that morning. Soft, piano music was drifting in the overhead speakers. There was a short of overwhelming smell of baked goods, the room filled with lingering scents of cinnamon and dark roasted coffee beans. Soft couches were placed in the corners of the room, along with smooth, wooden tables. A small smile grew on Thomas’ face. 

There was a little bit of a line, but checking his phone, Thomas saw he had a little time to spare, and he definitely didn’t mind the tingling in his palm as he regained feeling due to the warmth. 

He squinted at the menu and frowned. There were so many choices of coffee, yet Thomas wasn’t really a coffee drinker, he favored tea much, much more, but he knew the caffeine index wouldn’t be the same. He needed something to wake him up, and it was times like this where he despised being an English Literature major. 

There was only one more person in front of him, paying swiftly, but Thomas was too in depth with the menu, nibbling on his lower lip in thought. The Caramel Macchiato didn’t sound too bad, but then neither did the Vanilla Latte. 

“Uh, mate, would you like to order?” A light voice dragged him from his inner war, and he stumbled forward, but instantly froze when he lowered his gaze onto the cashier in front of him. 

_Shit._

Thomas was kind of speechless. The soft spoken boy in front of him was, well, absolutely stunning. Light blond hair laid in feathery waves on top of his head, looking just as soft as his pronounced British accent. The boy held deep, hazel eyes, that glimmered in the orange lighting, contrasting against his pale skin that tinted rouge in the apples of his cheeks. 

It felt like hours he spent staring at the cashier, but in reality, it was only seconds. Thomas blinked quickly and rapidly shut his agape mouth. “I, uh, yeah?” 

The boy gave a sickly sweet smile, and _woah_ , Thomas swooned right there, despite his awkwardness. “Do you know what you’d like?” 

Thomas ran his tongue over his lips, shaking his head. “Uhm, not really. I don’t really drink coffee. What would you suggest?” 

His eyes dropped down to the name tag, and if Thomas wasn’t already taken with his beautiful barista, then he certainly was now. The name was written in Comic Sans font, _Hello, my name is Newt_. 

Newt smiled in a reassuring way. He brought his hands to rest on top of the cash registeer. “Well, we certainly can make a mean latte. Are you looking for something very sweet?”

Thomas was slightly distracted by the way Newt’s lips were _so pink_ , and how he’d love to kiss any type of coffee from them, no matter the fact he can barely tolerate it. 

“I mean, anything that has an excessive amount of caffeine and doesn’t make me want to gag, I’ll take.” 

Newt giggled, actually fucking _giggled_ and Thomas knew right then and there, he was a goner. “We can certainly hope to achieve that. How does a Cinnamon latte sound?” 

Thomas smiled. “Yeah sure, whatever you think’s best.” 

Newt returned the smile, and typed something into the register. Thomas felt his heart pound against his ribs. “Size medium okay?” 

“Yes please.” Newt hummed in response, pulling a cup from next to him. 

“Name?” 

“Huh?” And okay, _maybe_ he was caught up in staring at the boy’s lips again. Sue him. 

Newt glanced back up at him, long eyelashes fanning against his lids. “Your name? For the coffee?”

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Right sorry. It’s Thomas.” 

Newt grinned, making his blood run hot through his veins. “Alright Thomas, your total will be 3.25$.”

Thomas handed over a five, trying not to grin like an idiot when their fingers barely brushed. “Thank you, I’ll have that right up for you.” 

And then Newt turned, and headed back to make the coffee. Thomas stood there for a moment, feeling a bit stunned, before shoving his change in his pockets and moving on towards the end of the counter. 

He whipped out his phone while waiting for the coffee, glancing at the time trying to take his mind off of the barista that he’ll never have a chance with. He probably made an absolute idiot of himself. Thomas frowned down at his shoes. 

“Thomas?” His head shot up, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Newt standing behind the counter, styrofoam cup in his hand. Thomas walked forward and took it gingerly, sniffing suspiciously. 

“Thank you,” Thomas mumbled, before taking a long, tentative sip of the coffee, aware of Newt standing there with an expectant expression on his face. 

His taste buds were hit with a wonderful wave of the perfect balance of cinnamon and vanilla, masking the brisk, strong taste of coffee. Thomas was extremely pleased, humming contently as he took another large gulp. 

“This is the best thing I’ve ever had.” Thomas looked up, and couldn’t help but bite his lip at the receiving grin he got. 

Thomas glanced at his watch as hissed, seeing he had to hurriedly make his way to his campus. “Shit, I’ve got a class. Thanks for the coffee, Newt!” And he was out the door, speed walking to his Shakespeare class. 

-

It was two days later, and Thomas still couldn’t get Newt from his thoughts. He hadn’t been to the coffee shop, deciding to skip his one class to catch up on some well overdue sleep. But now it was Thursday, and he was due for a 10am lecture, and although it wasn’t as horrible as an 8am, Thomas had stayed up until well past 5am, studying for upcoming exams and trying to settle the final touches of his essays. 

It was just as cold outside, but he’d forgotten to grab his wool coat, no matter how many times his roommate/best friend, Minho, yelled at him to remember his coat. He was going to come down with a cold sooner or later, but he didn’t have time to worry about that now, so he pulled on the sleeves of his thin sweater and walked briskly to the cafe. 

Thomas was determined not to make a fool of himself today, even thought he strongly doubts he would ever have a chance. 

The Homestead was past the early morning bustle, the customers scattered and quiet. Thomas took a deep breath and glanced at the cashier, and an instant smile spread on his lips, one he fought to hide, because there _he_ was, looking absolutely ravishing in a red apron, one that matched the tint in his cheeks. 

Thomas swiped a hand through his hair quickly and wiped the sides of his mouth while walking up to the register, his chest tight. 

“Hello.” Thomas almost mumbled, shoving his hands in his pocket. 

Newt looked up from his phone, and suddenly a large smile pinched his cheeks. “Hey, Thomas! Back for another, eh?”

He blushed and nodded, smiling hesitantly. “Yeah, I couldn’t stop thinking about how good your coffee was.” And, no, no, no. What he really meant was, ‘I really couldn’t stop thinking about your soft hair and accent’ 

Newt laughed and stood up straighter. “I’m glad to hear. Would you like the same coffee today? Or would you like to try something else.”

Thomas swallowed, not wanting to try and conquer the massive menu by himself. “Uh, surprise me?” 

Newt looked a bit surprised himself, but shrugged and nodded. “Of course. Something sweet and lotsa expresso, right?” 

And oh. He remembered what Thomas said before. He cooed mentally, choosing just to smile and nod at the barista. Thomas handed over the money, and stepped aside to wait for his order, checking the time to make sure he wouldn’t have to rush to his lecture today. 

In less than a couple minutes, Newt was calling out his name, and Thomas stepped forward to grasp the steaming cup from him. Newt stayed again, waiting for his feedback. 

This time, something spicy and pumpkin flavored invaded his senses, and while he actually _hated_ pumpkin flavored things, Thomas swallowed it all and gave Newt a thumbs up. “It’s amazing.” 

Newt grinned at that, looking relieved. “I’m glad. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I chose my favorite.” 

Thomas pushed the information in the back of his mind, immediately thinking of all the pumpkin flavored desserts and drinks he knew of. He tried to dismiss it, knowing it was extremely stupid to be thinking like that. 

“I, uh, got to go to class. Thanks for the drink!” Thomas turned and waved, ready to chuck the drink right when he left. Newt bid him goodbye, and then he was out the door, letting the bell chime follow him. 

But he surprised himself, instead of throwing the drink away immediately, Thomas found himself taking large gulps, cringing as it went down, but not wanting to throw away it away when Newt looked so happy when he said he liked it. 

Thomas sighed as he entered his class with an empty coffee cup, and shoved the styrofoam into the side pocket of his bag. 

-

Thomas was splayed out onto their shaggy couch, one of the first things him and Minho bought after getting their first apartment. They probably could save up for a better one, but felt some sort of attachment to their first investment. So the couch stayed, and no matter how many times their friends would complain about how uncomfortable it was, it remained snug in their tiny livingroom. 

Minho yawned from next to him, shifting his feet from on Thomas’ lap to under his legs to warm them quickly. Their apartment was a chilled 69 degrees, but neither felt like getting up to heighten it, not wanting to worry about the slight cost raise. They _are_ college students, you know. 

“What’s been going on with you lately?” Minho suddenly said, wiggling his toes. 

Thomas didn’t drag his gaze away from the rerun of Law and Order, even though he’s probably seen this episode a hundreds times. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Minho scoffed and nudged his arm with sock-ridden feet. He rolled his eyes and pushed away his friend’s feet. “Yeah, okay Tom. Real convincing.” 

That made Thomas frown. “What?” He whined, huffing loudly like a petulant child. 

Minho snickered. “You suddenly start coming back home with some pep in your step, smelling like a damn bakery. Which, by the way, makes me extremely hungry.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes, stealing Minho’s coffee cup from his hands, and taking a sip. He instantly cringed, scowling at the foul taste. It was nothing like Newt’s coffee. 

“And there you go drinking my coffee! When you already _know_ that you hate it!” Minho exclaimed loudly, like he just had the most amazing epiphany. 

“Jesus, okay! I’ll tell you if you just shut up.” Thomas snipped, ignoring Minho’s cackles of achievement. 

He inhaled and sunk back into the couch. “I’ve met someone.” 

Minho gasped, feet poking his side as he begged to be let known everything. “ _My_ Thomas? Liking someone?” 

He snorted, holding his middle finger up loosely. “Yeah, whatever. It isn’t serious or anything. I’ve just got a big, dumb crush.” 

Minho wiggled excitedly. “Oh, do tell who the lucky shank is!” 

Thomas scratched the side of his face, five o’clock shadow formed from his relentless studying. “He’s a barista at this one cafe,” 

Minho broke him off. “Which cafe?” 

Thomas flicked his knee. “I was going to tell you, if you’d stop interrupting.” 

The raven-haired boy shrugged and gestured for him to continue. “Well, he’s uh, really nice looking?”

“Really Thomas? That’s all you’ve got to say?” 

Thomas sighed, throwing his hands up. “Well I’ve only talked to him like three separate times. Stop expecting a wedding invite, Min.” 

Thomas continued. “Anyway, he’s really beautiful, and well, he’s got this British accent that’s absolutely a turn on. Oh! And his lips are extremely soft looking, I wonder,” 

Minho broke him off. “Alright, alright. Don’t get a stiffy when I’m right here, please.” 

Thomas laughed and pushed the latter’s feet off his lap, knowing they’d be placed in the same spot in a quick moment. 

A moment of silence continued before his friend spoke up. “You should ask him out.” 

Thomas let out a disbelief colored laugh. “Me? No.” 

Minho frowned, not seeing the joke. “Seriously, Tom. You haven’t dated since, well, _her_. It’d be good to get out there again.” 

Thomas frowned, looking down at his ragged sweatpants. “Yeah. Maybe.”

-

It’s been another week. The last two times Thomas went into the coffee shop, Newt has been absent, which quickly worried him that he was too late, but he decided to give it one last chance because the other baristas didn’t make the coffee quite as good, and he usually threw them out quickly. 

It was a sluggish evening. Thomas was exhausted, like usual, from his afternoon classes, and could really use a pick-me-up to help him finish a study guide. 

He shuffled into the cafe, backpack heavy on his shoulders. With one look at the register, Thomas slouched even more. Newt wasn’t there. 

He sighed, deciding to order something anyway. Maybe he’d just get a hot chocolate. He was kind of sick on wasting his money on shit coffee. 

Thomas set down his things as walked up to the register, giving a half-smile to the girl working it. “Can I get a hot chocolate, plea-“ 

He was suddenly cut off by a loud, voice with an unmistakable accent. “Brenda, I can get it from here!” 

Thomas looked up to see a beaming Newt standing in front of him, now taken over the register. “Hi!” He smiled his radiate smile, and Thomas’ heart picked up. 

“I, uh, hi.” He fumbled, not expecting this turn of events. 

“I haven’t seen ya for a few,” Newt said, biting on the corner of his lips. “Thought ya found a new shop to go to.”

Thomas found the sleepiness shedding off him the longer he stood in front of the prized barista. “Nah, I’ve found that I can only drink your coffee.” 

Newt laughed, and his eye lit up. “I’m bloody glad! Takes a lot to make those lattes, you better not be wastin’ my time.” He joked, looking as radiant as possible. Thomas’ swooned. 

He shook his head. “No, no. You’ve got my business for sure.” 

The two smiled at each other for a moment before the person behind Thomas cleared their throat, making them quickly advert their eyes. 

“So, would you like me to surprise you again?” 

Thomas nodded, smiling as he pulled out some dollar bills. “Just uh, no pumpkin please.” 

Newt immediately looked offended. “Wait. Did you not like it last time?”

Thomas chuckled. “Uh, well. I kinda... hate pumpkin flavored things?”

The barista’s eyes widened, eyebrows furrowed. “Seriously?” His expression worsened as Thomas nodded. 

“But I still drank it all. No worries.”

Newt rolled his eyes playfully. “Alright, you flatterer, go sit down and I’ll have it right to ya.” 

Thomas couldn’t wipe the stupid smile from his face as he walked to his nearby seat. He pulled out his laptop and notebook while he waited for his name to be called. But to his surprise, a coffee was set down in front of him, as well as another wrapped item. 

He looked up to see Newt smiling widely, motioning to a second coffee in his hands. “Mind if I sit with you?”

Thomas tried to hide his taken back expression, and just nodded wordlessly. Newt pulled out the chair across from him and sat down, taking a drag of his own coffee. 

“You owe me an explanation.” 

Thomas cocked his head, pushing away his work. “For?”

Newt nodded to his coffee that Thomas was about to bring to his lips. “You lied about liking pumpkin!” 

Thomas laughed and shook his head, lowering the cup before he actually got to taste it. “I just, didn’t want to disappoint.” 

Newt tried to hide his smile, shaking his head disappointingly. “Thomas. You paid for the drink, you know? I could have remade it.” 

Thomas leaned back in his chair. His nerves were running wild, because he couldn’t believe that Newt was actually sitting across from him, making conversation willingly. “Nah. I managed to finish it off.” He bit teasingly. 

Newt faked a gasp. “You saying my coffee’s bad? How bloody _dare_ you.” He tried to look serious, but failed immensely. 

“No, in fact, your coffee is the only coffee I can drink.” Thomas smiled, and glanced down at the other wrapped item Newt had sat down. 

“What’s this?” He asked, pointing to the item that he didn’t order. 

“An apology muffin. It’s on the house.” 

Thomas nodded and smiled, before glancing over to his coffee cup, freezing in his seat. 

“... and what’s this?” He blinked rapidly, wondering if his vision was suddenly tricking him. 

A beautiful laughter poured from Newt’s lips. “What does it look like? I was wondering when you’d ask, but you never got to it. So I had to take matters into my own hands.” 

Thomas couldn’t help the loud, joyful laughter that came from deep in his chest. He raised the coffee cup up to his mouth, careful not to smudge the ten, neatly written numbers splayed on his cup, as well as a little note. 

_Call me xx_

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave a comment or kudo! writers strive for any sort of feedback! tell me if you’d like more of this! all the love, -nicki


End file.
